Octavio Rojas
|nacimiento = 6 de diciembre de 1963 |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1987 ( )«'El sitio oficial del Doblaje Mexicano' (página web actualmente desaparecida) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = Independiente |demo1 = MOSJorEL.ogg |demo2 = Scorpion Clip 2.ogg |demo3 = All Might - MHADH.ogg |demo4 = Shifu_kungfupanda3.ogg }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje al actor Octavio Rojas. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Octavio Rojas. Smithers.png|Waylon Smithers en Los Simpson (Temps. 1 - 14), su personaje mas conocido. ClaudioWabbit.png|La voz actual del Gallo Claudio desde el 2011, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Character-shredder.png|Oroku Saki / Destructor en la serie animada de 2012 de Tortugas Ninja, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. ShifuGreen.JPG|Maestro Shifu en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po y Kung Fu Panda 3, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. LotsOHugginBear.png|Lotso Cariñoso en Toy Story 3, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Scorpion - Mortal Kombat 11.png|Scorpion en Mortal Kombat X, Mortal Kombat 11 y en La casa de los dibujos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Walker-Texas-Range2r.jpg|Sargento Cordell Walker (Chuck Norris) en Walker, Texas Ranger. All Might pelicula MHA Dos Héroes.png|Toshinori Yagi / All Might en My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes. Lucius-malfoy.jpg|Lucius Malfoy desde la 5ª película en la saga de Harry Potter. 3332-309x316.jpg|Jules Winnfield en Tiempos violentos. Snoke. Star Wars personaje.png|Líder Supremo Snoke (Andy Serkis) de la saga Star Wars. Crankycgi.png|Cranky en Thomas y sus amigos. Drakken_kimposible.png|Dr. Drakken en Kim Possible. Zootopia Bogo render.png|Jefe Bogo en Zootopia. Captain_Gutt.png|Capitán Tripa en La era de hielo 4. DPFUE62WAAIVve4.jpg|Slade Wilson / Deathstroke en Liga de la Justicia, Injustice: Gods Among Us y ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película. Ras_Al_Ghul.jpg|Ra's al Ghul en la Trilogía The Dark Knigth y en los videojuegos Batman: Arkham City y Batman: Arkham Knight. Val_kilmer_poster_(1).jpg|Bruce WayneBatman en Batman eternamente. Volstagg-smile-ray-stevenson.png|Volstagg en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Falcon.jpg|Falcon en Stuart Little 2. Incredibles2ValetParking.png|Valet Parking en Los Increíbles 2. Russell_nash.jpg|John Nash en Una mente brillante. 200px-Vic_Mackey.jpg|Victor Samuel "Vic" Mackey en El escudo. Lance.jpg|Lance Henriksen en Millennium. Kyle_mc_hiun2.jpg|Kyle McBride en Melrose Place. Pistolero2.jpg|Roland Deschain "Pistolero" en La torre oscura. Porthos-1993-1a.jpg|Porthos en Los tres mosqueteros (1993). Billy_Bedford.gif|Billy en Con Air: Riesgo en el aire. Sr. ortega tblt2.jpg|El Sr. Ortega en Terror bajo la tierra 2 (Doblaje original). 21163-29320.jpg|Sr. Tiny en El aprendiz de vampiro. Oficial William.jpg|Oficial William McMaster Murdoch en Titanic. William_Sharp.gif|Coronel William Sharp en Armageddon. Mel_Gibson_Flag_Patriot_Wide.jpg|Benjamin Martin en El patriota (2000). Raiden_MKX_2.png|Lord Raiden en Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins y Mortal Kombat (serie animada). Cowboys_aliens_daniel_craig.jpg|Jake Lonergan en Cowboys y aliens. Skyffall_javier_bardem.jpg|Raoul Silva / Tiago Rodriguez en 007: Operación Skyfall. jor-el-man-of-steel.jpg|Jor-El (El padre de Superman) en El hombre de acero . X-M3CainMarko.png|Cain Marko / Juggernaut en X-Men: La batalla final. santas-slay.jpg|Santa Claus en 'Santa infernal. Lou Lou Quien.png|Lou Lou Quien (Bill Irwin) en El Grinch. KnucklesMcGinty P2.png|Knuckles McGinty (Brendan Gleeson) en Paddington 2. STICSupervisor_BG.png|Supervisor del STIC en Bad Genius. PatFather_BG.png|Padre de Pat en Bad Genius. CDZP3BerenguerComaBerenice.png|Belenger de Coma Berenice en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Doblaje original). SDS-Hulk.png|Hulk en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Bubby Pants.png|Bobby (2ª voz) en Jungla sobre ruedas. Francis Frank Grimes.jpg|Francis "Frank" Grimes en Ugly Americans. Toji Kaijudo.png|Toji en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo. Xanatos.jpg|David Xanatos en Gárgolas. Captain Black.png|Capitán Augusto Black (1ª voz) en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan. Percy-Moño.png|Percy en Doug. Bartholomewlipsky.jpg|Bartholomew Lipsky también en Kim Possible. Saesee Tiin cw.png|Saesee Tiin en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones Chief_(Jefe)_-_IsleofDogs.png|Chief en Isla de perros. Quirin Tangled.png|Quirin en Enredados otra vez: La serie. Screenshot (1926).png|Prof. Sujetafuerte en Atomic Puppet. Ralphio from Mighty Magiswords.png|Ralphio en Magiespadas. Ka-Boom Academy.png|Ka-Boom en Academia Skylanders. Necross MGOTM.png|Necross en Mune: El guardián de la luna. Lugia.jpg|Lugia en Pokémon: La Película 2000: El poder de Uno. Bryan-0.png|Bryan en Happy Feet 2: El pingüino. Timloco.jpg|Tim Loco en Lluvia de hamburguesas y su secuela. Dr_Cálico.png|Dr. Cálico en Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie. Yama (Big Hero6).PNG|Yama en Grandes héroes y la serie animada homónima. 406308-30_silva_face.png|Silver en Shaman King. 500px-PaniK.png|Panik en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Kazuma.jpg|Kazuma Tsukumo en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Igari Kanji (Baki).png|Igari Kanji en Baki. Erwin Smith (ADLT).png|Erwin Smith en Ataque de los Titanes. Baboo.jpg|Baboo en Power Rangers (versión remasterizada). SSN-Nue.png|Drillion en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. Img ct04 03 on.png|Darui en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Husharkham.png|Thomas Elliot / Hush en Batman: Arkham Knight. Ares-2013-1a2.jpg|Ares en Injustice: Gods Among Us. Swamp-thing-injustice-2-97.jpg|Cosa del Pantano en Injustice 2. Brainiac5 Injustice 2.png|Brainiac 5 en Injustice 2. TremorPortrait2.png|Tremor también en Mortal Kombat X. Makunga.png|Makunga en Madagascar 2. Generalmva.jpg|General W.R. Monger en Monstruos vs. Aliens. Yogi live-action.png|Oso Yogi en El oso Yogi: La película. TimmysDadFairyOddPArentsp02.png|Sr. Turner en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy. Meet jasper storks poster-1440x900.jpg|Jasper en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron. FD Fluke.png|Fluke en Buscando a Dory.JohnnyDad Sing.png|Marcus (Padre de Johnny) en Sing: Ven y canta. Carmello_RC_TWL.png|Carmello en Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe. FirewaterSP.png|Aguardiente en La fiesta de las salchichas. Dag-the-coyote-barnyard-11.7.jpg|Dago en La granja. Sulfurix_2018.png|Maléfix en Astérix: El secreto de la poción mágica. Ordralfabetix 2018.png|Ordenalfabétix en Astérix: El secreto de la poción mágica. Principe Fachada.png|Príncipe Fachada en La Leyenda de Zelda. Matute-2015-1a1.jpg|Oficial Matute en Don Gato: El inicio de la pandilla. TinMarin.png|Tín Marin en La liga de los 5. XMS-Bishop.png|Lucas Bishop en X-Men (serie animada). SSP-Electro.png|Max Dillon / Electro en El espectacular Hombre Araña (ep. 3). SSP-Simbiote.png|Simbionte / Venom en El espectacular Hombre Araña. Bardock_2.png|Bardock en Dragon Ball Z Kai. Ginyu-0.png|El Capitán Ginyu también en Dragon Ball Z Kai. Jim_COTS.png|Jim en Espíritus del mar. Steve-0.jpg|Steve en Matrimonio... con hijos (Temps. 8 - 9). Hércules-1995-1a1.jpg|Hércules (2ª voz) en Hércules: Los viajes legendarios y en la película animada Hercules y Xena: La batalla por el Monte Olimpo. Sam J. Jones.png|Sam J. Jones en Ted y Ted 2. Phil Phillips.png|Phil Phillips en ¿Quién mató a los Puppets? HOSTAL_2_STUART.jpg|Stuart (Roger Bart) en Hostal II. Jutt.jpg|Jutt en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. TutiMorkoyMali.png|Tuti en Morko y Mali. 250px-Wesleysnipes_cropped_2009.jpg|Octavio Rojas también es la voz recurrente de Wesley Snipes. LiamNeeson018.jpg|Liam Neeson también es interpretado habitualmente por Octavio Rojas. Russell crowe 2019.jpg|Russell Crowe, otro actor interpretado habitualmente por Octavio Rojas. MTE5NDg0MDU1MjQ5OTc4ODk1.jpg|La voz recurrente de Chuck Norris. Idriselba.jpg|Voz recurrente de Idris Elba. 230px-Malvino_salvador_.jpg|La voz recurrente de Malvino Salvador en las telenovelas brasileñas. thumb|right|230x230px thumb|right|230x230px Octavio Rojas (nacido el 6 de diciembre de 1963) es un actor, locutor y director de doblaje mexicano con 30 años de experiencia. Es conocido principalmente por ser la voz de Waylon Smithers en Los Simpson, la voz de Hércules en la serie de 1995, y dando voz a actores como Chuck Norris, Russell Crowe, Val Kilmer, Liam Neeson y Wesley Snipes; también por ser la voz del Doctor Drakken en la serie y películas de Kim Possible, Lotso Cariñoso en Toy Story 3, Maestro Shifu en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po y siguiente voz de ese mismo personaje con sucesión de Pedro Armendáriz Jr. en las películas de Kung Fu Panda y Belenger de Cabello Coma en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Filmografía Películas Russell Crowe *Dr. Henry Jekyll / Sr. Edward Hyde en La momia (2017) (trailer 1) *Detective Jackson Healy en Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) (versión Warner) *Joshua Connor en The Water Diviner (2014) (versión Zima) *Pearly Soames en Un cuento de invierno (2014) *Jor-El en El hombre de acero (2013) *Jack Knife en El hombre de los puños de hierro (2012) *John Brennan en Los próximos tres días (2010) (doblaje de TV) *Robin Longstride/Robin Hood en Robin Hood (2010) *Ben Wade en 3:10 a Yuma (2007) (doblaje de DVD) *Jim J. Bradock en El luchador (2005) (2ª versión) *John Nash en Una mente brillante (2001) Liam Neeson *El mostruo en Un monstruo viene a verme (2016) (2ª versión) *Él mismo en Entourage: La película (2015) *Ra's al Ghul en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) *Almirante Shane en Battleship: Batalla naval (2012) *Zeus en Furia de titanes 2 (2012) *John Ottway en Un día para sobrevivir (2012) *Dr. Martin Harris en Desconocido (2011) *Zeus en Furia de titanes (2010) *David Stewart en Chloe (2009) (1ª versión) *Henry Ducard / Ra's al Ghul en Batman inicia (2005) Wesley Snipes *Marcus en Juego a muerte (2010) (doblaje mexicano) *James Dial en La trampa del asesino (2007) *Sonni Griffith en El detonador (2006) *Lorenz / Jason York en Caos (2005) (2ª versión) *Painter en The Marksman (2005) *Dave Fletcher en ZigZag (2002) *Joe en En el punto de mira (2002) *Mark Warren / Roberts en Los federales (1998) *Harlan Regis en Asesinato en la Casa Blanca (1997) (doblaje original) *Web Smith en Sol naciente (1993) Mel Gibson *Sr. Mayron en Guerra de papás 2 (2017) *John Link en Sangre de mi sangre (2016) *Conductor en Capturen al gringo (2012) (doblaje de FOX) *Walter Black en El castor (2011) *Thomas Craven en Al filo de la oscuridad (2010) *Benjamin Martin en El patriota (2000) *Jerry Fletcher en El complot (1997) *William Wallace en Corazón valiente (1995) (redoblaje BD) Ed Harris *Hombre en ¡Madre! (2017) *Joy en In Dubious Battle (2016) *David Englander en Al borde del abismo (2012) *Virgil Cole en Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) *Mitch Wilkinson en La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007) *Remy Bressant en Desapareció una noche (2007) *Lester Farley en La piel del deseo (2003) *Richard Brown en Las horas (2002) Idris Elba *Charlie Jaffey en Molly's Game (2017) *Dr. Ben Payne en Más allá de la montaña (2017) *Roland Deschain en La torre oscura (2017) *Stacker Pentecost en Titanes del pacífico (2013) *Moreau en Ghost Rider: Espíritu de Venganza (2012) *Derek Charles en Obsesiva (2009) *Detective Winn en Noche de graduación sangrienta (2008) Kevin Costner *Jericho Stewart en Criminal (2016) *Ethan Renner en 3 días para matar (2014) (4ª versión) *Jack Dolan en Los hombres de negocios (2010) *John James en La otra hija (2009) *Bud Johnson en Swing Vote (2008) *Denny Davies en Adorablemente enojada (2005) *Kenny O'Donnell en 13 días (2000) (4ª versión) Gerard Butler *Nick O'Brien en El robo perfecto (2018) *Jake en Geo-Tormenta (2017) *Mike Banning en Londres bajo fuego (2016) *Sam Childers en El rescate (2011) *Kable / John Kimble en Gamer (2009) (doblaje mexicano) *Beowulf en Beowulf & Grendel (2005) Ray Stevenson *Volstagg en Thor: Ragnarok (2017) *Volstagg en Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) *Porthos en Los tres mosqueteros (2011) *Volstagg en Thor (2011) *Redridge en El libro de los secretos (2010) Chuck Norris *Cordell Walker en Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire (2005) *Joshua McCord en El hombre del presidente (2000) *Cordell Walker en Sons of Thunder (1999) *Jake Wilder en Mi perro detective (1995) *Mayor Scott McCoy en Fuerza Delta 2 (1990) Nicolas Cage *Gallain en El fantasma (2014) *Rayford Steele en La última profecía (2014) *Paul Maguire en Furia implacable (2014) *Will Montgomery en 12 horas para vivir (2012) Dan Aykroyd *Don en Tammy: Fuera de control (2014) *Wade Motch en Locos por los votos (2012) *El Oso Yogi en El Oso Yogi: La película (2010) *Padre de Paul en Un perdedor con suerte (2000) Jason Isaacs *Kevin Harper en Abduction (2011) *Lucius Malfoy en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) *Lucius Malfoy en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) *Lucius Malfoy en Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) Terrence Howard *Drag Hammerman en Culpable (2011) *Detective Hollis Lucetti en Al filo de la cornisa (2011) *Dr. Jack Harper en Awake (2007) *Richard Jeffries en August Rush (2007) (versión Quality) Alec Baldwin *Alan Hunley en Misión: Imposible – Repercusión (2018) *Alan Hunley en Misión: Imposible – Nación secreta (2015) *Jabez Stone en Atajo hacia la felicidad (2007) William Fichtner *General Joshua Adams en en Día de la Independencia: Contraataque (2016) *Butch Cavendish en El llanero solitario (2013) *Coronel William Sharp en Armageddon (1998) Alan Rickman *Absolem en Alicia a través del espejo (2016) *Absolem en Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) *Dr. Alfred Blalock en Una creación del Señor (2004) Giancarlo Esposito *Capitán Powell en El maestro del dinero (2016) *Detective Church en Descarrilados (2005) *Hypnos en Monkeybone (2001) Ernie Hudson *Tío Bill Jenkins en Cazafantasmas (2016) *Winston Zeddermore en Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) (3ª versión) *Winston Zeddermore en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (3ª versión) Mikael Persbrandt *Peter Jensen en Venganza fatal (2014) *Beorn en El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) *Beorn en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) Samuel L. Jackson *Pat Novak en RoboCop (2014) *Jules Winfield en Tiempos violentos (1994) *Wes Luger en Cacería de locos (1993) Daniel Craig *Will Atenton en Detrás de las paredes (2011) *Jake Lonergan en Cowboys y aliens (2011) *Ben Driscoll en Invasores (2007) Kevin Spacey *Sam Rogers en El precio de la codicia (2011) *Jack Abramoff en Casino Jack (2010) (doblaje mexicano) *Michael Lynch en Rescatista de un criminal (2000) Val Kilmer *Gay Perry en Entre besos y tiros (2005) *Montgomery en La isla del doctor Moreau (1996) *Bruce Wayne / Batman en Batman eternamente (1995) Fayssal Bazzi *Sr. Tod en Peter Rabbit: Conejo en fuga (2020) (trailer) *Sr. Tod en Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit (2018) Delroy Lindo *Dr. Clark en Malicious en el vientre del diablo (2018) *Instructor Hall del FBI en Punto de quiebre (2015) (trailer) Andy Serkis *Líder Supremo Snoke en Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi (2017) *Líder Supremo Snoke en Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza (2015) Ariyon Bakare *Hugh Derry en Life: Vida inteligente (2017) *Greeghan en El destino de Júpiter (2015) Joe Manganiello *Slade Wilson / Deathstroke en Liga de la Justicia (2017) *David en Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (2012) (versión Universal) Stephen Lang *Blindman en No respires (2016) *Mayor James Gavins en Soldado anónimo 2: Terreno peligroso (2014) Courtney B. Vance *Walter Davis en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) *Jim Block en Destino final 5 (2011) Jeff Goldblum *David Levinson en Día de la Independencia: Contraataque (2016) (trailer) *Sean Fletcher en Nueve meses (1995) Peter Dinklage *Eddie Plant en Pixeles (2015) *Alain en Joe Albany: La vida detrás del Jazz (2014) Kevin Nash *Tarzan en Magic Mike XXL (2015) *Tarzan en El mágico Mike (2012) Sam J. Jones *Él mismo en Ted 2 (2015) *Él mismo en Ted (2012) Jeff Bridges *El Dador en El dador de recuerdos (2014) *Roy Pulshiper en R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá (2013) Robert Downey Jr. *Marvin en Chef a domicilio (2014) *Steve Lopez en El solista (2009) Thomas Jane *Lobo en Dame la mano (2014) *Mayor Mitchel "Mitch" Hunter en Crónicas mutantes (2008) Mickey Rourke *Lucifer en Muerte en Tombstone (2013) *Darrius Sayle en Alex Rider: Operación Stormbreaker (2006) Forest Whitaker *Francisco Francis en La verdad oscura (2012) *Happiness en Fragmentos del destino (2007) Gary Oldman *Elvis en Armas, chicas y apuestas (2012) *Sirius Black en Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) (trailer 1) Ron Perlman *Nino en Drive: El escape (2011) *Corin en Conan: El bárbaro (2011) Dave Matthews *Ian Maxtone-Jones en Una esposa de mentira (2011) *Otis en El perro sonriente (2005) James Remar *General estadounidense en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) *Raiden en Mortal Kombat 2 (1997) David Morse *Richard Astor en Intriga en Shanghai (2010) *Tom en Mother and Child (2009) Mahershalalhashbaz Ali *Mombasa en Depredadores (2010) *Tizzy en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) (doblaje original) Bobby Cannavale *Comandante James Ken en Héroe de centro comercial (2009) *Shanks en Acoso del más allá (2008) Morris Chestnut *Dave Johnson en Difícil de romper (2009) *Top Buchanan en La cueva (2005) Chiwetel Ejiofor *Mike Terry en Cinta roja (2008) *Covey en Amistad (1997) Nick Chinlund *Sgt. Roberts en Felon (2008) *William "Billy Bedlam" Bedford en Con Air: Riesgo en el aire (1997) David Morrissey *Doug en Prueba de fe (2007) *Michael Glass en Bajos instintos 2 (2006) Gary Dourdan *Cameron en Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) *Christie en Alien: La resurrección (1997) Vinnie Jones *Cain Marko / Juggernaut en X-Men: La batalla final (2006) *Marco en Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) Otros *Markus (Tommy Flanagan) en Asesinos anónimos (2019) *Bobby (Fat Joe) en Escuela nocturna (2018) *Phil Phillips (Bill Barreta) en ¿Quién mató a los Puppets? (2018) *Insertos en Verdad o reto (2018) (versión DVD y Blu-Ray) *Detective Kevin Raines (Dean Norris) en Deseo de matar (2018) *Supervisor del STIC (Ego Mikitas) / Padre de Pat (Sahajak Boonthanakit) en Bad Genius (2017) *Voces adicionales en El ritual (2017) *Knuckles McGinty (Brendan Gleeson) en Paddington 2 (2017) *Lance Walters (Timothy Omundson) en El pájaro loco (2017) *Insertos en Dunkerque (2017) *Shaman Neka (Gil Birmingham) en El espacio entre nosotros (2017) *Ivan (Kevin O'Grady) en Gordo mentiroso 2 (2017) *Insertos en Rápidos y furiosos 8 (2017) *Joe Bilson (Marcus Lyle Brown) en Mala conducta (2016) *Kozlow (Marton Csokas) en Crímenes oscuros (2016) *Insertos en Un detective en el kinder 2 (2016) *Hasta el último hombre (2016) **Coronel Stelzer (Richard Roxburgh) (versión Diamond Films) **Insertos (versión Summit) *Voces adicionales en Pasajeros (2016) *Roberto Alcaino (Benjamin Bratt) en El infiltrado (2016) *Mayor Lincoln (Dennis Haysbert) / Insertos en Soldado anónimo 3: El asedio (2016) *Dr. Janek (Julian Wadham) en La resurrección de Louis Drax (2016) *Leika (Gerardo Romano) en Me casé con un boludo (2016) *Narrador (Michael Gambon) en ¡Salve, César! (2016) *Presidente de los Estados Unidos (John Wesley Shipp) en El delantero de oro (2015) *Insertos en Leyendas del crimen (2015) *Dave Duerson (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) en La verdad oculta (2015) *Olaf (Dave Legeno) / Insertos en El último caballero (2015) *Dr. Udo Teller (Christian Berkel) en El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) *Dr. Franklin Storm (Reg E. Cathey) en Los 4 fantásticos (2015) *Insertos en La horca (2015) *Insertos en Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) *Insertos en El hombre de los puños de hierro 2 (2015) *Sorrell (Barry Bostwick) en El Rey Escorpión 4: La llave del poder (2015) *Insertos en Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) (versión DVD y Blu-Ray) *Tte. Cnel. Jack Johns (Bruce Greenwood) en Máxima precisión (2014) *Insertos en Mátame tres veces (2014) *Richard Haig (Pierce Brosnan) en Los caballeros no tienen memoria (2014) *Insertos en Joe Albany: La vida detrás del Jazz (2014) *Moulin (Danny Webb) en Un pequeño caos (2014) *Stover (Leon Adisson Brown) en A Walk Among the Tombstones (2014) *Sr. Rogue (Alex Désert) en Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! (2014) *Otto Luger (Sam Neill) en El misterioso secreto de la caja de Midas (2014) *Roy (Andy Bradshaw) / Teniente Mike (Ron Lea) / Mayor Reno (Richard Zeman) / Voces adicionales en La fortaleza prohibida (2014) *Doctor húngaro (James Owen) / Abogado (Eric Naggar) / Jacques (Michaël Vander-Meiren) / Papá de Hugh (Rupert Wynne-James) en 3 días para matar (2014) (versión Videomax) *Voces adicionales en X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) *Voces adicionales en Hijo de Dios (2014) *Kevin Goss (Morse Bicknell) en Odd Thomas: El hechicero (2013) *Dr. Chang (Francois Chau) en Una noche loca (2013) *Sanador Fords (Marcus Lyle Brown) / Nate (Bokeem Woodbine) / Insertos en La huésped (2013) *Insertos en La maldición de Chucky (2013) (versión Universal) *Médico de la OMS (Pierfrancesco Favino) en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) *Patrick Heller (Brian Markinson) en 12 desafíos: Recargado (2013) *Sr. Brock (James Pickens Jr.) en 42 (2013) *Sheriff de Rose Hill (Spencer Garrett) / Director de televisora (Nate Bynum) en Iron Man 3 (2013) *Ray Collishaw (Craig Fairbrass) en Berlin Job (2012) *Charles Alberts (Lance Reddick) en Ni un paso atrás (2012) (versión Buena Vista) *Niles York (Dougray Scott) en Death Race 3: Infierno (2012) *Teniente West (Christian Slater) en El gringo (2012) *Samson Gaul (Jean-Claude Van Damme) en 6 balas (2012) *Jolly Roger (Erik Stolhanske) en Vividores (2012) *Voces adicionales en El escuadrón del miedo (2012) *Insertos en El beso que nunca nos dimos (2012) *Pat Solitano Sr. (Robert De Niro) en Silver Linings Playbook (2012) (versión Videomax) *Barack Obama en Mátalos suavemente (2012) *Nelson Wylie (Michael McKean) en Las palabras (2012) *Líder de Culto (John Walcutt) en V/H/S (2012) *West (Christian Slater) en El gringo (2012) *Haskell Moore / Tadeusz Kesselring / Bill Smoke / Enfermera Noakes / Viejo Georgie (Hugo Weaving) en Cloud Atlas (2012) (versión Videomax) *Detective Michael Bryer (Tim Roth) en Mentiras mortales (2012) (versión Videomax) *Teniente Rorke Engel / Capitán Duncan Smith / Inserto final en Invencibles (2012) *Luke Wright (Jason Statham) en El código del miedo (2012) *Raoul Silva (Javier Bardem) en 007: Operación Skyfall (2012) *Harry Mason / Christopher Da Silva (Sean Bean) en Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D (2012) *Barney Ross (Sylvester Stallone) en Los indestructibles 2 (2012) (versión Lionsgate) *Toll Road (Randy Couture) en Los indestructibles 2 (2012) (versión Zima) *Duque Hammond (Vincent Regan) en Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) *Doc Penhall (Peter DeLuise) en Comando Especial (2012) *Martin Sr. (Chris Spencer) en Un tipo rudo (2012) *Ray Shane (Dave Bautista) en Inculpado (2011) *David Orton (Robert Portal) en Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) (versión Videomax) *Joseph Crone (Timothy Gibbs) en La profecía del 11-11-11 (2011) * Vince (Matt Schulze) en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) *William Black (Jeffrey Wright) en Tan fuerte y tan cerca (2011) *Kilowog (Michael Clarke Duncan) en Linterna Verde (2011) *Coronel Lerec (Noah Emmerich) en Súper 8 (2011) *Neil Armstrong (Don Jeanes) en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) *Bernie el gorila (Nick Nolte) en El guardián del zoológico (2011) *Craig Gilbert (James Gandolfini) en Cinema Verite (2011) *Voces adicionales en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) *David Gest en Michael Jackson: La vida de un ídolo (2011) *Shinzaemon Shimada (Kôji Yakusho) en 13 asesinos (2010) *Griff (Jamie Ballard) en Black Death (2010) (2ª versión) *Tte. Cnel. Roberto Nascimento (Wagner Moura) en Tropa de élite 2 (2010) *Papá de Nick (Max Herbrechter) en Rock It! (2010) *Tío (Shun Sugata) en Bunraku (2010) (redoblaje) *Capitán Bellerive (Stephen Shagov) en Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos (2010) *Sargento Cerato (Alessio Boni) en El turista (2010) *Hades (Steve Coogan) en Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) *Giulio (Andrea Di Stefano) en Comer, rezar, amar (2010) *Comentarista en TV (Shaw Madson) en Tron: El legado (2010) *Gooby (Robbie Coltrane) / Presentación e insertos en El peluche que cobró vida (2009) *Alex Bayner (Robert Pralgo) en The Joneses (2009) *Isaiah Bone (Michael Jai White) en Puños mortales (2009) *Tito (Steven Bauer) en Puños de honra (2009) (1ª versión) *Comandante William Adama (Edward James Olmos) en Galáctica: el plan (2009) *William Easton (Peter Outerbridge) en El juego del miedo VI (2009) *Raze (Kevin Grevioux) en Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (2009) *General Hawk (Dennis Quaid) en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) *Etienne Feyder (Julian Lewis Jones) en Invictus (2009) *Insertos en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) *Mike Terry (Chiwetel Ejiofor) en Lucha sangrienta (2008) *Secretario de Defensa Callister (Michael Chiklis) en Control total (2008) *Kent Taylor (Matthew Fox) en Justo en la mira (2008) *Agente 23 (Dwayne Johnson) en El Super Agente 86 (2008) *Entrenador Larry Gelvix (Gary Cole) en Forever Strong: Honor y carácter (2008) *Nigel Pennington (John de Lancie) en La esperanza vive en mí (2007) *Voces adicionales en Halloween: El inicio (2007) *Andy Hanson (Philip Seymour Hoffman) en Antes que el diablo sepa que estás muerto (2007) *Coronel Ratcher (Steve Toussaint) en Furia en el cielo (2007) *Stuart (Roger Bart) en Hostel 2 (2007) *Jacob Goodnight (Glenn Jacobs) en Maligno (2006) *Santa Claus (Bill Goldberg) en Santa infernal (2005) *Albert Laurent (Djimon Hounsou) en La isla (2005) *Cavaldi (Peter Stormare) en Los hermanos Grimm (2005) *Paul Deer (Martin Donovan) en Un alma en silencio (2005) *El crítico (Dustin Hoffman) en Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados (2004) *Presentación en Terminator 3: la rebelión de las máquinas (2003) *Al Alvarez (Jared Harris) en Sylvia (2003) *Sr. Omura (Masato Harada) en El último samurái (2003) *Nash (Eric Roberts) en Seguridad nacional (2003) *Capitán Alexei Vostrikov (Harrison Ford) en K-19: The Widowmaker (2002) *John Orr / Aaron (Ray Liotta) en Punto de origen (2002) *Jimbo (Dale Midkiff) en Nancy Drew (2002) *Falcon (James Woods) en Stuart Little 2 (2002) *Frank Stokes (Jon Stewart) en Maten a Smoochy (2002) *Kirk Cudy (Dominic West) en Rock Star (2001) *Lou Lou Quien (Bill Irwin) / Narrador (Anthony Hopkins) en El Grinch (2000) *Eddie Boon (Viggo Mortensen) en 28 días (2000) *Prof. Solomon (Hart Bochner) en Leyenda urbana 2 (2000) *Adam Greer (Dennis Farina) en The Mod Squad (1999) *Buddy Kane (Peter Gallagher) en Belleza americana (1999) *Jacob el Tigre (Albert Brooks) en Dr. Dolittle (1998) *William McMaster Murdoch (Ewan Stewart) en Titanic (1997) *Curtis (Kiefer Sutherland) en Verdad o consecuencias (1997) *Sr. Ortega (Marcelo Tubert) en Terror bajo la tierra 2 (1996) (doblaje original) *Brian (Ben Chaplin) en La verdad acerca de perros y gatos (1996) *Doyle Hargraves (Dwight Yoakam) en De vuelta a la vida (1996) *Lord Rutledge (Rupert Everett) en Las travesuras de Dunston (1996) *Michael McManus (Stephen Baldwin) en Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) (doblaje original) *Raiden (Christopher Lambert) en Mortal Kombat (1995) *Rico (Armand Assante) en El juez (1995) *Cliff Raddison (Dennis Miller) en Nunca hables con extraños (1995) *Don Juan de Marco (Johnny Depp) en Don Juan DeMarco (1995) *Bryan Bedford (Dylan McDermott) en Milagro en la calle 34 (1994) *Sam Nivens (Eric Thal) en Invasión extraterrestre (1994) *Eugene Sutphin (Sam Waterston) en Ten cuidado con mamá (1994) (doblaje original) *Dexter Hayman (Rowan Atkinson) en ¡Loca academia de pilotos!: Parte dos (1993) *Leonardo (Brian Tochi) en Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) (versión FOX) *Madden (Tim Ransom) en Promesas rotas (1993) *Porthos (Oliver Platt) en Los tres mosqueteros (1993) *Richard Parker (Kevin Kline) en Juegos de adultos (1992) *Joe (Joseph Franklin) en La mano que mece la cuna (1992) *Irving (Steve Buscemi) en Billy Bathgate (1991) *Frank Eggelhoffer (Martin Short) en El padre de la novia (1991) (doblaje original) *Stuart Jensen (Elias Koteas) en Mira quién habla también (1990) *David Labraccio (Kevin Bacon) en Línea mortal (1990) *Bobby Peru (Willem Dafoe) en Salvaje de corazón (1990) *Mayor Cabot Forbes (Cary Elwes) en Días de gloria (1989) *Long John Silver (Ian Yule) en El río de la muerte (1989) *Voces adicionales en Los nuevos cineastas (1989) *Gruber (Richard Jenkins) en Sea of Love (1989) *Indigente / Revolucionario con barba en Sobreviven (1988) *Moss Wolsey (Beau Billingslea) en La mancha voraz (1988) *Presentación en La serpiente y el arco iris (1988) *Empleado del hotel (Robert McBain) / Hutchison (Stephen Fry) en Un pez llamado Wanda (1988) *Rick "Jester" Heatherly (Michael Ironside) en Top Gun (1986) (redoblaje) *Lao Che (Roy Chiao) en Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición (1984) (redoblaje) Telefilmes *Capitán Lankford (Michael Swan) en Cielos turbulentos (2010) *Agente Neil Shaw (Wesley Snipes) en El arte de matar 2: La traición (2008) Series de televisión Chuck Norris *Cordell Walker en Walker, Texas Ranger (99 episodios, 1993-2001) *Cordell Walker en Sons of Thunder (4 episodios, 1999) Kyle Chandler *Gary Obson en El diario del destino (90 episodios, 1996-2000) *Dylan Young en Grey's Anatomy (4 episodios, 2006-2007) Michael Chiklis *Vincent Savino en Vegas (2012-2013) *Vic Mackey en El escudo (71 episodios, 2002-2007) Gordon Ramsay *Él mismo en Cocinas de Pesadilla con Gordon Ramsey *Él mismo en Hell's Kitchen JR Bourne *Chris Argent en Teen Wolf (2011-2014) (temp. 1-4) *Jeremy Tell / Double Down en Flecha (2015) Otros *Harry Clayton (James Nesbitt) en Buena suerte (2016-presente) *Drillion (Joseph Wycoff) en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel (2017) *Tom Marin (Roark Critchlow) en Lindas mentirosas (2010-2015) *Jackson Herveaux (Robert Patrick) en True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2012) *Gus Demitriou (Dennis Farina) en Luck (2011-2012) *Paul Karofsky (Daniel Roebuck) en Glee: Buscando la fama (2011-2012) *Baboo (Dave Mallow) en Power Rangers (versión remasterizada) (2010) *Det. Jim Longworth (Matt Pasmore) en The Glades: Sol mortal (2010) *Dr. Michael Mancini (Thomas Calabro) en Melrose Place (2009-2010) *Chica indiscreta (2007-2009) **Roman (William Abadie) (temp. 1-2) **Hombre de la orden de restricción (Jason Pendergraft) (temp. 3, ep. 44) *Lucius Vorenus (Kevin McKidd) en Roma (segunda temporada 2005-2007) *Edward James Olmos en Battlestar Galactica (61 episodios, 2004-2008) *Kevin Sorbo en Hércules (111 episodios, 1995-1999) *Mark Harmon en Chicago Hope (95 episodios, 1996-2000) *Lance Henriksen en Millennium (67 episodios, 1996-1999) *Kyle McBride (Rob Estes) en Melrose Place *Dr. Abe Butterfield (Julius Carry) en Doctor doctor *Eric Roberts (Él mismo) en El séquito *El mentalista **Agente Hicks (Dominic Hoffman) (capitulo 12, 2010), entrenador Dieter (Michael McGrady) y **Marshall Winston (Tony Pierce) (Temp. 1 ep. 22) (2009) **Rick Meadowlark (Michael Monks) (Temp 3 ep. 22) (2011) *Karl Ziktor / Grimlord (Gardner Baldwin) en VR Troopers (1994-1996) *Woody (Michael Sorich) en VR Troopers (1994-1996) *Curtis Knox (Dean Cain) en Smallville *Edwin Abbott (Wolfgang Bodison) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Disney / Marvel) *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami *Tuti en Morko y Mali *Caso resuelto **Gregory Disken (Titus Welliver) (Temp 6 ep 2) (2010) *Coronel Zaid "Zeke" Abdul-Rahmad (Marc Gomes) en Comando internacional (1991-1992) Miniseries *Ramsés (ep. 2) (Stewart Scudamore) en La Biblia *Seneb (Sandro Rocha) en José de Egipto *Thom Archer (Richard Roxburgh) en Bajo hielo Series animadas John DiMaggio *Dr. Drakken / Bartholomew Lipsky en Kim Possible *Dr. Drakken (ep. 69) en Lilo & Stitch: la serie *Toji en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo Kevin Michael Richardson *Kilowog en Linterna Verde: La serie animada *Destructor / Oroku Saki en Tortugas Ninja *Nemesis en Transformers: Prime Otros *Waylon Smithers (temp. 1-14) y Bob Patiño (temp. 1, ep. 12) en Los Simpson *Capitán Augusto Black (1ª voz) en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan *Insertos (primeros ep.) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio *Bishop en X-Men *Francis "Frank" Grimes en Ugly Americans *Sargento Slab Rankle en Invasor Zim *Cranky en Thomas y sus amigos *Kilowog en Linterna Verde: La serie animada *Raiden en Mortal Kombat: Defensores del reino *Hulk en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes *Ka-Boom en Academia Skylanders *Apuesto Wade Brody II en (Des)encanto *Padre de Anthony en El show de Ren y Stimpy *Saesee Tiin / Darts D'nar en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones *Scorpion en La casa de los dibujos *Max Dillon / Electro (ep. 3) y Alex O'Hirn / Rhino (2ª voz), Simbionte en El espectacular Hombre Araña *Bular en Trollhunters *Yama en Grandes héroes: La serie *Quirin en Enredados otra vez: La serie *Prof. Sujetafuerte en Atomic Puppet *Neso en Hércules *Kwame (1ª voz) en El capitán Planeta y los planetarios *Xanatos en Gárgolas *Von Nebula en Lego Hero Factory *Gallo Claudio en El show de los Looney Tunes *Príncipe Fachada en La leyenda de Zelda *Anfibio en Teamo Supremo *Shifu en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po *Voces adicionales en Escuela de vampiros *Voces diversas en Televisión líquida *Spike (1ª voz) en El show de Tom y Jerry (2014) *Gallo Claudio en Wabbit *Profesor Sujetafuerte en Atomic Puppet *Perry White en Superman (cortos) (1941) (doblaje original) Anime *Silver en Shaman King *Hannibal Quasar en La espada sagrada *Panik / Gansley (cap. 45) / Nezbitt (cap. 35) / Seeker en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Valentine de Arpía en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Version de TV) *Oneiros en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido *Suien en Naruto: Batalla en la cascada oculta: ¡yo soy el héroe! (OVA) *Shibi Aburame / Hoki en Naruto *Ryuken Ishida en Bleach *Bardock / Ginyu en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Kazuma Tsukumo en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Erwin Smith / Insertos (Trailer) en Ataque de los Titanes *Igari Kanji en Baki Películas animadas Matt Wilkinson *Cranky en Thomas y sus amigos: Un gran mundo de aventuras (2018) *Cranky en Thomas y sus amigos: La gran carrera (2016) *Cranky en Thomas y sus amigos: La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2015) *Cranky en Thomas y sus amigos: Misterio en las vías (2014) *Cranky en Thomas y sus amigos: El rey de las vías (2013) *Cranky en Thomas y sus amigos: El misterio en la montaña azul (2012) *Cranky en Thomas y sus amigos: Día de los diésel (2011) *Cranky en Thomas y sus amigos: Rescate de la isla misteriosa (2010) Dustin Hoffman *Maestro Shifu en Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Maestro Shifu en Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011/trailer) *Maestro Shifu en Kung Fu Panda (2008/trailer) James Caan *Tim Loco en Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras (2013) *Tim Loco en Lluvia de hamburguesas (2009) Idris Elba *Fluke en Buscando a Dory *Jefe Bogo en Zootopia Otros: *Maléfix y Ordenalfabétix en Astérix: El secreto de la poción mágica *Jefe (Chief) en Isla de perros *Dave, la paloma en La estrella de Belén (trailer 1) *Sr. Ingersoll en Tú eres todo lo que quiero para Navidad de Mariah Carey *Necross en Mune: El guardián de la luna *Nicolás (Papá de Lucas) en Isla Calaca *Marcus (Padre de Johnny) en Sing: Ven y canta *Carmello e insertos en Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe *Aguardiente en La fiesta de las salchichas *Slade Wilson en ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película *Jasper en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron *Triple H en Scooby-Doo! y la WWE: La maldición del demonio veloz *Capitan Qwark en Ratchet & Clank *Oficial Matute en Don Gato: El inicio de la pandilla *Gallo Claudio en Looney Tunes: Conejos en fuga *Barnac en Dragon Nest: Guerrero del amanecer *Yama en Grandes héroes *Dr. Santiago en Dinosaurios *Rayden en Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins *General Shanker (1a. Versión) y Scorch Supernova (2a. Versión) en Operación escape *Piloto en Hotel Transylvania *Capitán Tripa en La era de hielo 4 *Maestro Buey Tormenta en Kung Fu Panda 2 *Estoico el Vasto en Dragones: El obsequio de la furia nocturna *Furia de Bill Anderson en Intensa mente *Dago en La Granja (la pelicula) *Profesor Moriarty en Tom y Jerry: Una aventura con Sherlock Holmes *Jutt en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes *Lotso Cariñoso en Toy Story 3 *James en La Princesa y el Sapo *Sr. Turner en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy *Ryan en Final Fantasy: El espíritu en nosotros *Oscar en La era de hielo *Makunga en Madagascar 2 (Alec Baldwin) *Echo en Aviones *Brick Masterson en Las aventuras de Clutch Powers *Dr. Calico en Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie *General W.R. Monger en Monstruos vs. Aliens *Mechas (diálogos) en La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp *Neso en Hércules *Malparitti 2 en Metegol *Valet Parking en Los Increíbles 2 *Justin en El ratoncito valiente 2: Timmy al rescate *Tín Marin en La liga de los 5 *Insertos en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio *Voces adicionales en Megamente *Voces adicionales en El fantástico Sr. Zorro *Voces adicionales en Cars 2 Cortos/Especiales animados *Maestro Buey Tormenta en Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los maestros *Maestro Shifu en Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll Películas de anime *Espíritus del mar **Jim **Narrador (trailer) *Toshinori Yagi / All Might en My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes *Belenger de Coma Berenice (Toshio Furukawa) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Doblaje original) (1996) *Lugia en Pokémon: La Película 2000: El poder de Uno *Frederic Downing en Resident Evil: Degeneración *Suien en Naruto: Batalla en la cascada oculta: ¡yo soy el héroe! Telenovelas y series brasileñas Malvino Salvador *Tobias en Cabocla *Vitorio en Alma gemela *Camilo en El profeta *Regis en Siete pecados *Damián en La favorita *Gabriel en Acuarela del amor *Joaquin en Fina estampa * Sivaldo en Las brasileñas Herson Capri *Sandoval en Como una ola *Octaviano en Cobras y lagartos *Juan Pedro Pessoa de Moraes en Dos caras Antônio Fagundes *Raúl Brandão en Insensato corazón *Cesar Khoury en Rastros de mentiras Sandro Rocha * Cleber Gomes Pedroso en Vidas en juego * Seneb en José de Egipto Otros *Bernardo (Christovam Neto) en La Esclava Isaura *Takai Shigeto (Carlos Takeshi) en Belíssima *Greg (José Mayer, 2ª voz) en Páginas de la vida *Renato (Bruno Costa) en Niña moza *Padre José (Antonio Calloni) en Amazonia *Germano (Osvaldo Mil) en Deseo prohibido *Andre Matarazzo (Eduardo Semerjian) en Maysa *Ademir (Paulo Ascenção) en El astro *Flavio (Marco Ricca) en Encantadoras *Coronel Melk Tavares (Chico Díaz) en Gabriela *Vitório Leone (Carlos Alberto Richelli) en ¿Pelea o amor? Documentales *Insertos en Senna: Leyenda del volante Videojuegos Hakeem Kae-Kazim *Jorge 052 en Halo: Reach *Dr. Endesha en Halo 3: ODST *James P. Sullivan y Butch Cavendish en Disney Infinity Jeff Steitzer *Anunciador 2 de Tiroteo en Halo 3: ODST *Anunciador 2 de Tiroteo y Multijugador en Halo: Reach *Anunciador Multijugador en Halo 4 *Anunciador Multijugador en Halo 5: Guardians Otros *Gandalf (Ian McKellen) en Lego: El Señor de los Anillos *Gandalf (Tom Kane) en LEGO Dimensions *Kilowog (Kevin Michael Richardson) en Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters *Ra's al Ghul en Batman: Arkham City (cancelado) *Thomas Elliot / Hush / Ra's al Ghul en Batman: Arkham Knight *Deathstroke y Ares en Injustice: Gods Among Us *Cosa del Pantano y Brainiac-5 en Injustice 2 *Darui en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) *Poseidon en Smite *Lucius Malfoy en Harry Potter for Kinect *Scorpion y Tremor en Mortal Kombat X *Scorpion en Mortal Kombat 11 *Gandalf en Lego Dimensions *Renekton en League of Legends *Richard Croft en Rise of the Tomb Raider *Anciano/Rey Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule en The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild *Garrick Versio en Star Wars Battlefront II *Vol'jin, Eitrigg, Turalyon en World of Warcraft *James P. Sullivan en LEGO Los Increíbles *Lee Everett en The Walking Dead: The Final Season *Richard Croft en Shadow of the Tomb Raider *Jonas Savimbi en Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Lord Shaxx en Destiny 2 Audiolibros * 33 Estrategias de Guerra: Guía Rápida 33 Strategies of War: Quick Guide de Robert Greene - Narrador * El arte de la seducción, Guía rápida Art of Seduction, Quick Guide de Robert Greene - Narrador * Guía rápida de las 48 leyes del poder Concise 48 Laws of Power de Robert Green - Narrador * Alien: Desde las Sombras - Personaje sin identificar Televisión *La rosa de Guadalupe (varios episodios) **Director de teatro (episodio: "Palabras que matan") (2018) **Socio en sala de juntas (no acreditado) (episodio: "El hombre del clavel rojo") (2018) **Agente del Ministerio Público (episodio: "Más allá de la luna") (2018) **Agente Gutiérrez (episodio: "Búsqueda") (2017) **Agente Óscar Marquín (episodio: "Más fuerte que el acero") (2017) **Dr. Matujano (episodio: "La bestia") (2017) **Ministerio Público (episodio: "Un corazón diferente") (2017) **Agente Alberto (no acreditado) (episodio: "Una trampa Parte II") (2016) **Don Álvaro (episodio: "Tres destinos") (2016) **Oncólogo (episodio:"El valor de una vida") (2016) **Notario (episodio: "Cuando se juntan las estrellas") (2016) **Agente del Ministerio Público (no acreditado) (episodio: "Amor callejero") (2016) **Agente Zamora (episodio: "Malas compañías") (2014) Dirección de doblaje *Agentes secretos *Mi semana con Marilyn (Videomax) *Silver Linings Playbook (Videomax) *La vida feliz de Mao Dou Dou *Intriga en Shanghai *Los elegidos (Videomax) *Odd Thomas: El hechicero *3 días para matar (Videomax) *Puffin Rock Narración de Trailers *Transformers 3 - Trailer 1 *El guardián del zoológico - Trailer y Spots *Blanca Nieves y el cazador - Trailer *Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo - Trailer Anuncios comerciales thumb|250px|right|Rojas es conocido por ser durante varios años la voz de los comerciales de los automóviles Nissan, por ejemplo este anuncio del Altima de 2008 *Takis Fuego (promo: "Siempre inigualables") (2020) *Farmacias Similares - Voz en off para radio (2018) *Voz institucional alternativa de Blim (2016) *La Feria de Chapultepec mágico (2015) *Voz en off del canal Capital 21 (en las pantallas aéreas de las estaciones del Metro de la Ciudad de México así como en el propio canal) (2014-presente) *Gobierno de la República (Protección Civil) (2014) *Promocionales de Pepsi *Voz en off principal del Canal de las Estrellas (XEW-TV) y Canal 5 (XHGC-TV) (años 90) *Promocional de Radioactivo 98.5 "Muere Latino" *Comerciales de la Secretaria de la Defensa Nacional *Cerveza Sol *Nissan *IFE *INFONAVIT *WFM *Cloralex *Videocentro *Cine Premiere *Producto "Inversiones" Banamex Dato curioso *Gracias a sus contratos sin exclusividad, es de los pocos locutores que ha podido prestar su voz para videos institucionales sin tener conflicto con ambos; al trabajar con Farmacias similares y con Primer nivel (ambos, fabricantes de medicinas genéricas). *Ha doblado a 3 personajes de Mortal Kombat siendo Raiden el que mas ha interpretado: **Raiden - Mortal Kombat (película), Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins,Mortal Kombat: Defensores del Reino y Mortal Kombat: Annihilation **Scorpion - Un episodio de La casa de los dibujos, Mortal Kombat X y Mortal Kombat 11 **Tremor - Mortal Kombat X *Ha doblado a 3 dioses griegos **A Zeus en Furia de titanes 1 y 2 **A Poseidón en Smite **A Hades en Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo Referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Bravo Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020